Dry-type distribution and small power transformers are known in the art, and include a familiar core and winding configuration. It is common to house dry-type distribution transformers in metal enclosures for the purposes of protecting the components from the environment and limiting exposure of people to the equipment, among others. Arc flash events can occur in such electrical equipment during normal operation, system transients, or during maintenance. When an electric arc occurs within the enclosure, it results in a pronounced increase in the pressure and temperature of gas within the enclosure. This sudden increase in gas pressure and temperature poses a risk of hot gas escaping the enclosure in an uncontrolled manner, which in turn poses a severe risk to people in the vicinity. It is therefore desirable to minimize such risk. In particular, it is desirable to prevent or minimize hot arc gases escaping into the area surrounding the enclosure from the floor level to a height of 2 m (79 in.) from the floor level—ie., a standard measure approximating the area within which personnel of average height would occupy if such personnel were maintaining or operating the equipment.